emporeafandomcom-20200213-history
Pirates of Emporea
"Pirates of Emporea" event description A secret about ancient pirate maps has escaped the kingdom walls. Be among the first ones to discover them. If you manage to find 4 pieces of the ancient pirate map, you will find the hideout of legendary treasure. Pirate coins can be used to purchase mighty artifacts or to summon the Bone dragon to your army. The event lasts 6 days. The player has to raid event camps in order to obtain parts of the Treasure map. After combining the four parts of the Map in the forge, players can use the map to find a random treasure (three different values) which contain Pirate Coins – the event's currency. They can then use these Coins to purchase special items from the Event shop. Event Camps Shipwreck * Medium camp (31-40 level) * 2 Command Points needed to attack * Neutral units: Skeleton, Bone Golem * Loot: ** A 66% chance to get 1x Part of the Treasure Map ** Chance to find a Rune of Earth (II) ** Gain 1,7x more resources and experience points ** Random resource type Haunted Lighthouse * Hard camp (41-60 level) * 3 Command Points needed to attack * Neutral units: Skeleton, Bone Golem * Loot: ** A 100% chance to get 1x Part of the Treasure Map ** Chance to find a Rune of Water (III) (Only if this rune is available in the game world. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) can be found in the Haunted Lighthouse.) ** Gain 2,5x more resources and experience points ** Random resource type Dynamic rune drop in Event Camps Rune of Earth (II) can be found in the Shipwreck. Rune of Water (III) can be found in the Haunted Lighthouse, only after there are already common hard camps in the game world. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) can be found in Haunted Lighthouse. Event Items '''Treasure Map '''– can be created by combining 4 parts of the Treasure Map, which can be obtained by raiding the event camps. By using this item, the player will get one of three random pirate chests. Each version includes various types of items and amount of coins. The parts of the Treasure Map can also be obtained by attacking the Easy Portal (5% chance), Medium Portal (7% chance), Hard Portal (9% chance) and Very Hard Portal (11% chance). '''Pirate Coin''' – the event's currency. It is acquired by opening the Treasure chests and is used to purchase items from the Event shop. '''Pirate Skeleton '''– using this item will add the Pirate Skeleton unit into your army. '''Bone Dragon''' – using this item will add the Bone Dragon into your army. Event Shop Click on the Pirate Coin in the hero’s inventory to display the Event shop: Event Units Pirate Skeleton Can be obtained in the Event Shop for 1 Pirate Coin and costs 1000 gold to recruit. Stats: * Upkeep – 25 * Damage – 900 (normal) * HP – 1200 * Resistance – 10 (frost) * Regeneration – 0 Bone Dragon Can be obtained in the Event Shop for 25 Pirate Coins and costs 1000 mana to recruit. Stats: * Upkeep – 250 * Damage – 7000 (normal) * HP – 13 000 * Resistance – 25 (normal) * Regeneration – 0 Special abilities: '''Immortality''' – after the unit dies in battle, it reappears in the inventory and can be recruited again for 1000 Mana. '''Cold resist''' – 50% Event Artifacts Captains Pride (rare artifact) Features: * '''Building speed:''' +4% (+3% with each additional level) * '''Building cost:''' -3% (-3% with each additional level) Tricorn Hat (legendary artifact) Features: * '''Damage:''' +8% (+3% with each additional level) * '''HP:''' +5% (+4% with each additional level) * '''Experience bonus:''' +5% (+3% with each additional level) Flintlock Pistol (legendary artifact) Features: * '''Raided resources:''' +5% (+4% with each additional level) * '''Artifact discovery:''' +6% (+4% with each additional level) * '''Experience bonus:''' +3% (+2% with each additional level) Event Competition & Achievements Event Achievements '''Pirate coin spender''' – Use X pirate coins in the event shop. '''Bone dragons army''' – Have X Bone dragons in your army. Event Competition '''Pirate coins''' – Use the most Pirate coins in the event shop. Event Quest list